Agnogenic myeloid metaplasia (AMM) is a progressive and incurable disease caused by fibrosis of the bone marrow and accompanied by inexorable splenomegaly and leukothroblastic peripheral blood picture. By removing the fibrotic/ osteosclerotic substance from a femur and iliac crest and infusing autologous stem cells it is hoped that a sustained hematological mission owing to restored hematopoiesis will occur. Progress report and summary of findings: Of the seven patients, one died post-operatively (from an unrelated operative event), one died eleven months post-operatively and had no response, and one patient has had no response three months post-operatively. The indications for splenectomy were either progressive splenomegaly or increase in transfusion requirements. Of the two patients with significant splenomegaly, regression has not occurred. Of the two, one subsequently required splenectomy and the second still has an enlarged spleen. Of the two patients with significant transfusion requirements, pre-operatively, both are now free of the need for transfusion with one hematocrit in the order of 36% and the other approximately 34%.